Teenage Tomatoes
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: The preteens are teens now.7th in my Tomato Series.


"Get your eighteen year old ass out of that bed Giovanni." Ludwig yelled from the door. "It's time for school."

"I'm up, I'm up." Giovanni said, throwing the covers off, and crawling out of the bed. He went into the bathroom, and took a quick shower. He put his school uniform on, and went to eat breakfast. He kissed his mother on the cheek. "Good morning mother." He said.

"Good morning Giovanni. Eat up, you have to pick the others up for school." Felicia said, herhair curl bouncing around as she did.

"Of course." Giovanni ate his breakfast quickly, and grabed his car keys. Luckily it was a dry, summer day, so everyone would get to ride in the back of the truck. He stopped by Annata's house first. "Hey cuz. Hey aunt Lovina." He called to the house. Lovina waved to him, and went back in the house.

"Hey Vanni." Annata said, getting in the back of the truck.

Next stop was Angelette's house. She also got in the back. Hiro and Kira joined them in the back too, but Aglaya got in the cab with Giovanni. Giovanni leaned over and kissed Aglaya on the mouth. "Hey babe." He said.

"Good morning Giovanni, aru." Aglaya said.

They went to school, and went there seperate ways. The had almost no classes together because they were in different grades. Giovanni and Annata were eighteen and in twelveth grade, Hiro and Aglaya were seventeen and in eleventh grade, and Angelette and Kira were sixteen and in tenth grade.

Giovanni and Annata were getting excited because graduation was coming up soon. Giovanni was passing all his classes, and was sure to get a art scholarship for his choice college. Annata was going to college for a history degree. Giovanni was planning on living in Northern Italy so he could study art. He would also semi-study culinary arts, something Annata will also do.

After school Giovanni dropped everyone at their houses, and went home. He went straight to his room since both his parents were at a world meeting. He changed into a pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt over a black t-shirt with a heart made of his parent's flags. He sat at his desk, and did his homework. He looked at the clock when he was done, and saw he didn't have to pick everyone up to take them to Angelette's house for another hour or so, so Giovanni got out his sketchbook to work on the anniversary gift he was making for Aglaya. Since their parents were all at a world meeting for the next few days, Angelette's parents had agreed to let them all stay at their house as long as it was still standing when they got back. Alberto was also coming becuase he wanted to spend more time with his older cousin Hiro.

In an hour, Giovanni went out to his truck, and went to pick everyone up. Once again everyone but Aglaya got in the back. Alberto was at Hiro's house, so Giovanni didn't have to go all the way to his house, which was cob the other side of the neighborhood.

They all went to Angelette's house, and out to the back yard where she had set up stuff for a party. Since it was only them, there was no chance of it getting out of hand, and them getting in trouble. Angelette greeted them all with a smile. The moment she was in the yard, Kira ran to the stereo and turned it on full blast. Since they were also the only people in the near neighborhood, the noise wouldn't bother anyone. Everyone started dancing and talking. Kira asked Hiro to dance, and they spent most fo the night together.

At midnight, Giovanni pulled Aglaya aside to talk to the. "I have something for you." He said.

"Really? What is it, aru?" Aglaya asked.

Giovanni handed Aglaya a wrapped gift. "Happy Anniversary Aglaya." He said.

Aglaya took the paper off and gasped. It was a framed, hand drawn picture of her in her favorite Chinese style dress. "It's beautiful Giovanni. Thank you, aru." Aglaya said. SHe then pulled something out of her pocket and gave it to Giovanni. "It's not as personal as yours, aru." She said.

Giovanni unwrapped the small box. It was a set of brushes. "Thank you Aglaya. I needed new brushes." Giovanni said.

"I'm glad you like it, aru." Aglaya said.

"I have something else for you. You know I'm leaving soon for college, right. Well I got you this for when I leave." Giovanni pulled a small box out of his back pocket. Aglaya opened it. "It's not an engagement ring, but a promise ring. I promise to one day give you an engagement ring, but I also promise to ask your father first." Giovanni said.

"You want to marry me one day, aru?" Aglaya asked, looking at the ring, then getting it out to put it on.

"Yes I do. I love you Aglaya," Giovanni said.

"I love you too Giovanni, aru. What if you meet soemone else in Italy, aru?" Aglaya said.

"I could never. Humans have no appeal to me Aglaya. You are the only one for me." Giovanni kissed her.

A few months later, Giovanni was saying good bye to everyone, and heading for Italy to study. He had learned hpw his parents were able to get in their countries, and was now able to teleport there. Aglaya was the last one he said good bye to. "I will see you soon Aglaya." Giovanni said.

"Yes Giovanni, aru." Aglaya says, kissing Giovanni good bye.

Giovanni vanished in front of them, and reappeared in Italy, in his new flat. Annata was in Spain studying history. At the end of Aglaya's senior year, when she was going to go to college, she was coming to Italy to study the culinary arts full time.


End file.
